In order to operate an integrated circuit, e.g., a microprocessor, in an efficient manner, for example, to consume a low amount of energy to accomplish a task, it is known to adjust various controlling parameters. These parameters may include an operating voltage that can be adjusted to a value characteristic of an advantageous power condition in accordance with the task to be accomplished. For example, an operating voltage is set to a minimized value consistent with a desired frequency of operation. In the conventional art, such operating points are applied in an open loop manner.